A Girl and Her Horse
by jmsealover
Summary: Morgan Bluejay and her horse, Apache, die saving their friends horse from a fire. MiM brings them back, Morgan as a half horse half Pegasus, and Morgan as the spirit of nature and animals. 20 years later, Pitch is back, and she is chosen to be a Guardian. Will they be able to stop Pitch, who is more powerful than ever? Jack Frost x OC


Hey everyone. I had a plot bunny and I had to start this story. I tried to make it good. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Prologue

I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a crackling fire, the smell of smoke, and the whinnying of horses. My friends Jasmine, Emily, Frances, and I had gone camping out in the woods, and rode our horses there, Thunder, Buttercup, Stella, and Apache, in that order, because it was always really pretty this time of year in Burgess. I grabbed my whip, which I took everywhere, and went outside to see what was up. I saw that there was a forest fire surrounding us.

"WAKE UP! FIRE! FIRE! WAKE UP!" I screamed at everyone. They all shot out of their tents, knowing that I never lied about something this important, and we ran to their horses.

"Calm down, Buttercup. We're going to be fine." Emily told her horse.

"How did this happen?" asked Jasmine while petting her horse, Thunder.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here! Quick, everyone on their horses, and ride!" I ordered.

They all untied their horses, and quickly got on. Unfortunately, Stella's foot got stuck in a hole.

"She's stuck! We're going to die!" Frances yelled in between sobs. I knew how much she loved that horse, and I love animals, too.

"Don't worry. I'll get her. Take Apache. I promise I'll get her out." I told Frances. She nodded, and tried to get on Apache, but he refused to leave my side. "Fine buddy. Frances, go with Jasmine instead." I said.

Frances got on Thunder with Jasmine, and they all galloped to safety. Meanwhile, I was trying to get Stella unstuck. The fire was closing in, and I was running out of time.

_Think, Morgan, think. _Then it hit me.

"Apache, I want you to ram into Stella to shake her foot loose while I pull." I told him. I know that might sound crazy that I was talking to a horse, but he understands me. I just knew it. He snorted, which I assumed was a yes.

"Go!" I yelled. Apache rammed into her, and I pulled. Her foot came loose, and she galloped through the opening just in time.

Unfortunately for Apache and I, the opening closed just as Stella ran through. We were going to die.

I started to cry, and hugged my horse. "I love you, bud. You were the greatest companion I could ever have. Never forget that." I told him in between sobs.

He nuzzled me in return as if saying, Same here.

The fire was really close now, only a few yards away. That is when we caught fire. It was horrible. I hugged him tighter. After that, everything went black, but I was happy, knowing that I would die with hugging my best friend.

The first thing I saw was the moon. It was beautiful. I was lying down on the grass, then, I remembered the fire. I looked around, and saw my whip. My whip was the last thing my father gave me. It was the Christmas before he died in a car crash. It was pink with purple stripes running around it, and on the grip was a little bow. I never went anywhere without it. The ground was burned, and covered in ashes. I turned around and saw Apache facing the other direction.

"Apache!" I screamed. I ran towards him at full speed. He turned, saw me, and charged towards me. We met in a big hug. He made sure that he didn't hurt me. "I'm glad your ok." I whispered to him.

_I'm glad your ok._ I heard in my mind.

"Wait, did you here that? Was that you?"

_Can you understand me?_

"I think so! This is so cool! We can communicate! Come on, lets find the others."

_Ok. I want to see the look on their face when they see that we survived! Climb on._

"Yeah, It will be hilarious." I walked towards him. Then, something happened that we both didn't expect. Wings appeared on his sides. "Y-you're a Pegasus!" I exclaimed.

_Really?_ He looked at his wings. _Weird, but cool! Give me a second. I want to try flying, but I don't want you to get hurt if I fall._ He told me

"Awww, thanks bud. I'll watch from the top of this tree." I said.

_Why are you talking to a Pegasus, wait, a Pegasus!_ I heard in my mind.

I looked around, and saw a squirrel behind me.

"Wait, I can talk to squirrels, too! I bet I can talk to all animals."

_You can understand me? _The squirrel exclaimed.

"I guess. What's your name little fella?" I asked it.

_Randy. I have to go, but will you come and visit. I live in this tree._ He said gesturing to the tree I was going to climb.

"Ok. I will. I promise." I told the squirrel.

**Hello, Morgan Bluejay. **Yes, I know. It's a stupid name. **You did die in that fire along with your horse, but because of your bravery, I resurrected you both. You are now the spirits of nature and animals. Your whip is your tool. No one will be able to see you unless they believe in you.**

"Thank you, whoever you are."

**I am Manny, the man in the moon. I'll be watching over you.**

Now that I know that, I walked over to a puddle, and looked at myself. I looked exactly the same with my long blond hair with blue-green eyes. I was wearing the same clothes as the day I died, but they weren't singed or burned, like I expected, and I wasn't wearing any shoes.

I looked at Apache. He had the same, too, except for the wings. He was white with brown large brown spots on his body and brown eyes. The funny thing was, one wing was brown, and one wing was white.

"Did you hear that bud, what Manny said?" I asked him.

_Yeah. Weird huh. Now, I'm gonna try flying._

"Alright. Go ahead. I'm going to watch from here, instead of climbing the tree." It told him.

He backed up, and then galloped ahead, while flapping his big wings. He started to lift off of the ground, and flew above the trees easily. He did some turns like it was a second nature for him.

"Whoooo-hoooo! You go bud!" I yelled up to him.

Then he started to do some tricks like gliding, loop-de-loops, and speeding up. He loved it, I could tell.

He came in for a landing slowly, and landed perfectly.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn to do that?" I asked him.

_I don't know. It just came to me. Hop on, and we'll give it a shot together._

"I don't know."

_Come on! It'll be fun! I'll be right there with you the whole time._

"Fine."

I climbed on his back, and he took off.

"Yeah! This is AWESOME!" I screamed in joy.

Apache did turns and twists, but I made sure I held on. Then, he did a loop-de-loop. I lost my grip, and fell off of his back.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as the ground got closer. Fortunately, Apache came back around for me, and caught me before I hit the ground.

_Sorry, Morgan. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to have some fun. I'll won't do it again._

"Apache, it's fine. It was really fun. We just need some practice." I reassured him. "Lets land. I want to see what else we can do."

_Ok. I promise to protect you to the extent that I can._

I giggled. "Thanks, bud."

We landed, and I got off. In the process, I accidentally tapped my whip against a tree. The tree immediately sprouted new leaves, and the old ones turned a bright green.

"Woah. Lets try this." I tapped the end of my whip to the ground, and bright green grass appeared in a circle around the whip, and a purple flower popped up.

"Cool. Hey, Apache, can we fly up again."

_Sure Morgan. Hop on._

I got on his back, once more, and he took off. I held my whip out, closed my eyes, and concentrated. When I looked, I saw rainbow glitter floating down from my whip, and where it landed, plants were sprouting from the ashes of the fire.

"Apache, look at that! Cool huh? Lets go spread our magic elsewhere." I told him.

_Alright. This is going to be a fun, new life, although I'm going to miss everyone from, when we were… alive._  
"I know. It's weird referring to it like that, but we are going to make the best of our knew life." I told him. He picked up speed, as I spread my magic of nature throughout the world.

* * *

So, that was it, but it's not over. I will try to update soon. R and R. See you all next chapter.

~jmsealover


End file.
